Fight Between Blonds
by Evil-Juicebox-Master
Summary: Who was that girl!" Mello screamed after I woke up from my unconscious state. Geez, why do I have such a bad headache? Oh yea, that bar... "Who are you talking about Mello?" "That blonde who dropped you off here earlier when you were drunk!" "Huh?" ಥ.ಥ


**Ok, so here is chapter one of Fight Between Blondes. It is rated T for language, but may become M later for sexual themes.**

**It will not be updated for a while and I would also like to say to any f you who have read my other story 'Wammy Days'; it is currently on hiatus for the purpose of writing more for it. I have also been extremely busy and have been slacking on homework so I could post this odd idea of a story.**

**Just so you people know, I don't have a particular fondness for Misa so expect a bit of Misa-abuse in the future. Although, in this chapter she does get a bit.**

* * *

God, another freakin' fight! It's almost unbearable living, or even talking with that ungrateful, mother-fucking bastard!! I can't believe what he just did! And so bluntly too!! The only thing I can stand right now is the wonderful make up sex; which by the way happens a lot lately.

He makes every little fucking thing into something to argue about! Just a few minutes ago, he just ran insult after insult after insult. Then insulted my family and had to continue yell about how I'm a bastard and my family hated me and never liked me!! He's fucking one to talk!! Now I'm being a freakin' huge pussy and am walking away from our shared apartment, in the rain, actually fucking crying!

This isn't for pity either so don't even thing of saying 'Oh, poor Matty' or 'Oh my god that's so sad!' or even 'He needs a hug.' Ok, nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone. Well, first let me tell you about the argument so you're caught up with the whole situation.

So, what happened was, I had to make something to eat because…well, I was hungry. Human, right? Anyways, Mello was hungry too and asked me get him something as well. He said to try to leave the apartment as little as possible so, I decided to whip up something quick. I did, and I was in the mood for ramen noodles. So, I made ramen noodles which ended up to be a _**huge **_mistake.

I put the noodles in the nicest bowls we had and presented them nicely, in hopes Mello would think it was funny I was presenting ramen nicely. It would have been if Mello was in a good mood, but lately he hasn't. It's all because of the damned Kira investigation and the pressure of Near getting close to figuring it out. It has just put him in a really bad place. Normally, I would understand his stress, but no amount of stress could get anyone as wound up as Mello recently was.

He even freakin' ripped my goggles of my face and broke the strap on them! What an ass!! Ok, ok, I have to calm down myself. I'm the one who hit him. Jeez, I'm so retarded. How could I? Actually, on second thought, that dick deserved it.

I look pretty ok without my goggles. So, I'm going to the nearest bar and I am going to have a fucking great-ass time without Mello! And on a side note, hope I get laid, too; even though it would be cheating on Mel. Oh, fuck it! I'm doin' it anyways!

* * *

I walked over to the local bar after I was absolutely sure I didn't look like I was crying. I walked in and stood at the door a second finally realizing how wet I was. I left a huge puddle before someone ran to me with a large towel.

"Why are you so wet!!" whined the bartendress (I know it's not a real word; it's what I call female bartenders). If I _must _say she had a cute face and a n_ice _chest. She's Japanese and had on an adorably skimpy bartendress outfit on. She had big blue, beautiful eyes and blond hair. Wait, even though she looks Japanese, how'd she get those genetics? Oh, well; she's hot. Oh god, I sound so shallow.

You know, looking at her more closely, she looks sorta like Mello. Almost the same hair style except hers is longer and has little pigtails on either side of her head; quite cute. Her eyes are also like Mel's; deep blue pools of never-ending…something—I'm too distracted to think of the rest of that sentence.

She continued to ruffle my hair until dry and she handed me another towel to try and dry my clothing while she mopped up the puddle of water I left behind.

"Sorry about the puddle." I said, looking down her shirt slyly as she bent over to clean up the mess.

"Oh, it's ok! Misa-Misa is used to it by now!" she piped up, quite energetically. I also scored an important piece of information; her name.

"So, Misa is your name?"

"Yep!" she squeaked." "Also, I would like to ask you to stop _staring_ down my shirt." She said in a bit more serious tone.

I blushed a little for being caught but then willed it and said, "Um, sorry! I really didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

She stood up and flashed me a smile. "Ok, you are forgiven…ano…what is your name?"

"Oh, my name? Just call me Matt, Miss Misa." I said in a polite manner while taking her hand and bowing slightly. I didn't kiss it though, like most men would because I don't even know her and it would be really rude on my part.

She giggled the most adorable laugh and said cutely, "Well, you are forgiven Matt—what is your last name?"

"Actually, I don't have one. I'm seriously not tryin' to play the pity card; but, I'm a bastard/orphan."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Matty!!" Misa wailed as she practically tackled me into a hug.

"No, no; really, stop. Please." She then let go. "Um, by the way, what is your last name?"

"Amane."

"Well, if I must say you have a beautiful name."

"Hehe, arigato, Matto-kun!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. I what I said was: thank you, Matt!"

"Well, you're very welcome, Miss Amane."

"I'm done cleaning up so I have to go back to the bar. Try and get a cab when you leave, I don't want you to get sick! You're girlfriend would be upset!"

"Excuse me, but how do you even know I'm a relationship?"

"You look and act as if you are taken."

"And if I'm not?"

"Well, then you have to find yourself a girlfriend mister!! No one with a pretty face such as yours should be alone!! We can go right after my shift to go to the mall and help you with your dilemma!!" By now, she was right up in my face.

I pushed her lightly away and walked over to the bar area and said, "No, I am taken I was just asking hypothetical questions."

She took her place behind the bar and said while pouring a drink for an order, "Oh. Well, who would she be?" The other few people at the bar that had witnessed the scene of everything that had happened since I had come in were looking at me, interest sparkling in their eyes. A few of them had seen me around before at most likely the close by gas station, getting cigarettes or at the store, for the few and far times between shopping for food. Rarely do I ever come to the bar. I don't hold alcohol very well.

A light blush started to creep up on my pale cheeks as I said, "Well, uhh, you see… '_She_' is actually a…guy."

Immediately, my fellow bar goers looked away and down at their various drinks. I looked at Misa, regretting my words but, she didn't have the same reaction as the others. "Cool! What's his name?"

"Um, Mello. Spelt without the 'W'."

"Um…is that a nickname?"

"Uh, well, yea. An alias; I have one too."

"So the name you told me isn't your real name?" she said putting on a cute little pout.

"No."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't say, it's for safety reasons."

"Oh, ok." And she just dropped it at that.

I ordered my drink had a nice long chat with her. I tried to strike up a conversation with a few of the others sitting at the bar, but seeing as I'm gay—no bi, they ignored me.

"Ano, where is Mello anyway?"

"At the apartment." I say after taking a rather large swig of my drink.

"Why isn't he with you?" she said, starting to sound more serious, as she began washing the dirty dishes that had begun to pile up.

"Because we had _another _fight." I slurred out, putting a little more emphasis on the word 'another'.

"She looked over to me and said, "Another? Do you fight often?"

"Not really. But lately…yea."

"About what?"

"Different things…" I slurred again, taking a chug from my beverage.

"Like what?"

"Look, why do you even care?" I said slowly, pointing to her drunkenly. "Most people won't even look at me when they find out I have a boyfriend."

"Well, it's just…my ex boyfriend actually left me for another guy. And unfortunately his boyfriend had passed away. Although it may sound mean I'm a little happy about that."

"And that would be _why?_"

"Because that damned Ryuuzaki deserved it!!" she said, lightly hitting the counter with her fists.

"Who is your ex?"

"Yagami Raito."

"Light Yagami!" I yelled, spilling my drink down the front of my black and white stripped shirt and nearly falling over as well.

"W-what is it!?"

Beginning to clean myself off I say nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing. I'm fine, it's just… I have heard of him before and I'm surprised you know him. Small world, huh?"

"Oh, uh, yea"

"So did your ex ever consider taking you back?"

"No, he has a new boyfriend."

"Who?"

"I think his name is…Teru…Mikami…but I'm not sure."

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

"I've heard of Mikami as well. Real small world, ain't it?"

"Yea, I guess…"

"Hey, hey, h—wait—!"

"Huh! What is it!?"

I jumped form my bar stood and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping about half way there. I really didn't want to make another mess for Misa to clean.

I heard her knock on the unisex bathroom door.

"Ye—eah." I called, a bit choked up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I think. I just don't have a—a very high tolerance fo—for alcohol is all."

"My shift is over, do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, Mello'd be fricken' pissed at me for having anyone know where we live and that I—I'm drunk or something…" Then I barfed again into the toilet. God damn, I really want to go home but I can barely move my legs right now and I have no other way to get home. I guess I could deal with Mello's bitching and my killer headache in the morning. All I know is that I desperately want to go home to see Mel, no matter what mood he could possibly be in.

"Well, that doesn't really matter because once the bar closes, they'll just kick you out on the street and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Fine, when I'm done."

* * *

After a few more minutes of bowing to the porcelain god; I finally got up, cleaned myself up, and opened the door of the restroom. Misa took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder to help support me and she walked out of the bar and to her _really_ nice car. God, I hope I don't blow chunks everywhere in it; that would just suck ass and be awful.

She sat me down in the passenger's seat and walked around to the driver's seat. She buckled herself in and then did the same to me. She adjusted all her mirrors and checked her makeup _twice_ and then we finally got going. She'd ask me which street to turn on whenever we came to an intersection and about half way there she spoke, "Matto-kun?"

"Huh?" I responded, groggily.

"Do you know why I decided to drive you?"

"Because you were worried?"

"Yes that, but it's because you don't seem like the vermin I am used to seeing at the bar. The ones that can't look me in the eyes, just the chest. The ones that try to feel me up, ect. ect."

"And?" I say a little on edge, I can already feel the bitchin' headache I know I'm going to have.

"I don't know…you also remind me a bit of Raito."

"How?"

"Your appearances, I mean."

"O…k…" After that, I sorta passed out. I already told her what street it was on so she found her way. I was just a little weird to pass out in a stranger's car. Once I felt the car stop, it jolted me into attentiveness. I panicked a little at my unfamiliar surroundings and clawed at my seat belt. Misa eventually got me calmed and out of my dreamy daze.

She pulled me out of the car and flung my arm around her shoulders again. She rung the doorbell five times (Mello's safety number). He answered the door with a bottle of chocolate in one hand and his vest unzipped. Misa's eyes bugged out a bit and she said, "Gomenasai!!" and hurried off to her car.

I laughed stupidly, holding onto the door frame for support.

"What the fucking hell was that bitch's problem!!" Mello yelled. He stuck his out the door and yelled again, "I was putting fucking chocolate syrup on ice cream you fuckin' retard!!" He knew she couldn't hear as she pulled away but he yelled none the less.

"God damn, Mello shut the hell up! My ears are fucking ringing!"

"Then stop getting drunk all the time and fucking whoring yourself out there!"

"What the hell!!" Mello then pulled me inside by the collar of my shirt and dropped the chocolate bottle. "Ok, who the _hell_ was that!?"

"It's ok!" I said with a drunken smile. "Really."

"Seriously, how the fuck—?!"

"Kira." Mello just let go of my shirt and let me fall clumsily to the ground as he went back to his bowl of ice cream. It wasn't 'till now that I realized the full extent of the bruise on Mello's lip and jaw. His lip was also split open. Damn, he must of really gotten me riled up to make me do that to him.

I soon broke out into a fit of hiccups and Mel just pushed me into a standing position when he walked by and shove me onto the couch where I passed out again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I would like to apologize for those of you who really want to see how the story turns out. I'm with you on that one; I can't wait to see how it turns out either. -Sigh- So far, I have no clue where I may go with this. So, if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

**Also sorry for those of you who have patiently been awaiting my next update on 'Wammy Days' sorry, it's not gonna be out for quite a while.**

ಥ.ಥ


End file.
